Konoha's Black Fox
by pokemonlovinggirl
Summary: He entered the Ninja Academy at the age of 7. He was the Academy's prankster. But no one really got to know him. After a few months he disappeared. 7 years later he was sent as back up. But know one really knew that he had big secrets he hid under that mask of happiness. Watch his adventure to know more about Konoha's Black Fox! NaruSaku! Ratings may change. On temporary hiatus
1. Prologue

**Konoha's Black Fox**

**Prologue**

**Naruto's POV**

I was supposed to be a normal child like most of the kids in my village.

I was supposed to lead a good life.

I was supposed to have a family.

I was supposed to have friends.

I was supposed to be treated right.

I was supposed to be playing with others.

I was supposed to be happy…

But one day changed my life forever.

Fourteen years ago; on October 10, a giant nine-tailed fox attacked the Leaf Village.

It had red orange fur, sharp fangs and claws, thick black outlines along the mouth and eyes, ears that were more like a bunny's than a fox's, but the one thing that stood out from the rest was the huge nine tails.

Those tails could raise tsunamis, make earthquakes, destroy mountains, and set forests on fire!

The ninja of the Leaf fought fiercely, but the Fourth Hokage knew they cannot defeat the demon this way. So Minato Namikaze, the Fourth, sealed the demon inside his newborn son.

The demon was defeated, but there was a price, the sealing took away the Yellow Flash's life.

The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, announced the fox was sealed inside the baby boy and no one will speak of the sealing.

Oh boy, did he make a big mistake!

The newborn was me, Naruto Uzumaki…

I went to the Ninja Academy when I was seven years old but after a few months of being there, I vanished.

This is my story.

I am Uzumaki Naruto; I am Konoha's Black Fox!


	2. Mission To The Wave

**PLG: Yo! PLG's here to rock your fanfic world!**

**Gaia: Why weren't we in the last chapter! **

**PLG: That was a prologue, Gaia!**

**Justin: *yawns* Can we just start already?**

**PLG: Yeah, roll t—WAIT! How did you get here?**

**Justin: You had video maker's block remember? So you stopped making the Pokemon videos and since I'm not in the other fanfics yet I have nothing to do. So can I stay?**

**PLG: *sighs* Fine Justin, just this once. ROLL THE CHAPTER!**

**Konoha's Black Fox**

**Chapter 1: Mission to The Wave**

**Sakura's POV**

I don't know how this mission turned into a ninja battleground. We were supposed to escort the master bridge builder to the Wave Country; I never expected to be attacked by rogue ninja!

-A few days earlier-

We were doing the things fresh-from-the-Academy genin were supposed to do; doing tons and tons of D-rank missions.

My sensei was the legendary Hatake Kakashi. Known as the Copy Ninja and his tardiness was almost as much as famous as his title.

My teammates were Uchiha Sasuke (insert fan girl squeal) and Inuzuka Kiba and his dog Akamaru.

After a few weeks of the lowest rank missions we found ourselves at the Mission Hall where the Sadaime Hokage was giving out missions with other chuunin. He offered a few D-rank missions but before Kakashi-sensei could accept—

"I had enough of these chores! I want a real mission!" Kiba complained. I shook my head, trying to not hit him for his annoying outburst.

"But Kiba, you're fresh out of the Academy so that means you'll have to do with D-rank missions," Iruka-sensei explained.

But Kiba was one who didn't back down, he constantly reminded me of the spiky blonde boy that was at the Academy. But I will tell that tale another time. "I don't care! I want I higher ranked mission!"

I sighed. Yup, the only difference from the missing blonde was his appearance and he wasn't claiming to become Hokage. When I was brought out of my thoughts Iruka-sensei was done explaining the mission ranks.

"So now do you understand?" Iruka-sensei asked and a little irked at the situation.

Kiba's wall of determination was still standing tall and proud, but as they say 'pride comes before fall'. "I still want a higher ranked mission!"

"Yeah, I have to stop doing these kinds of missions if I want to get stronger," Sasuke-kun agreed.

Hokage-sama searched for something in the mission folder box and finally found what he needed. He gave the folder to Kakashi-sensei. "This is a C-rank mission to escort a master bridge builder to The Wave," he explained. He motioned a chuunin for the master bridge builder to come in.

A man in his fifties came in. He had a more muscular build than most elderly. He reeked of alcohol. ***PLG, Gaia & Justin: *shivers, disgusted**** "So these are the ninja that are supposed to escort me? They're a bunch of kids!" the man commented. Kiba, Sasuke and I released all of our killing intent at the man. "Anyway, I'm Tazuna, the master bridge builder."

"Okay, Tazuna-san, team, we'll meet at the village gates in an hour and a half. Goodbye!" Kakashi announced then poofed away.

"I bet he's gonna be late again…" Kiba muttered with his arms crossed.

When we met up with Tazuna and Kakashi (30 minutes later than the set time) and we set off in the direction of the Wave Country.

-present time-

A few hours later after we set off we encountered two rogue ninja. Kiba, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei fought the rogue ninja and I stood by Tazuna. After we defeated the rogue ninja, we asked the truth from the master bridge builder and he explained. There was a business tycoon, Gato, in the Wave who practically ruled the whole country. He was making the bridge so the country wouldn't have to rely on Gato's port to get imports and export anymore.

After that he summoned his fastest summoning hound. I'm still curious about his words though.

-earlier-

Kakashi made hand signs, slammed his hand on the ground and said "**Summoning Jutsu!**" then a little dog appeared, his name was Pakkun.

"So, what do you need, Kakashi?" Pakkun asked.

"Tell the Hokage for reinforcements. We encountered B-rank rogue ninja. They're probably going to send jounin rank ninja next. So request for _Black Fox,_" he ordered in a serious voice, his eyes got narrow when he said 'Black Fox'. I think I heard that name before.

"Are you sure? His way of ending lives aren't exactly for eyes of fresh genin," he inquired. I got even more confused.

Kakashi nodded. "They have to sooner or later. Now go; run as fast as you can!" he ordered and Pakkun disappeared on the horizon.

I looked at my friends and they had confused looks on their faces. I think they also heard of that name before but don't remember since Kiba hadn't had an outburst yet.

Black Fox, Black Fox, I'm sure I heard that name before. It's on the tip of my tongue but I just can't remember.

I shrugged. Oh well, I'll guess I'll see him soon… I hope.

-a few hours later, at the HokageTower-

**Hiruzen's POV**

I was filling through my worst and most annoying nemesis—paperwork. Then I heard a knock at the door, I felt an aura that I always recognize. "Come in Black Fox," I signaled. And he opened the door. Wearing the same black fox mask and sapphire and ruby twin swords as always.

Black Fox bowed. "I finished the several S-rank missions you have given me Hokage-sama." I sighed inwardly. I would give anything to get the bouncing bundle of joy and the blonde boy now is the shell of his old self.

"Thank you Black Fox," I said. Then suddenly Pakkun came running in, sweating profusely.

"Pakkun, why are you here?" he asked the summon.

"Team 7… encountered… B-rank rogue ninja… they request for… reinforcements… Kakashi thinks it might… be A-rank next time… he asks specifically… for Black Fox… phew…" he panted and collapsed on the floor.

I was surprised at first that the C-rank mission just turned into a B-rank and possibly an A-rank but I recomposed myself quickly. "Thank you, Pakkun," and with that the dog was gone. I turned to Black Fox. "Black Fox, are you willing to accept this mission?"

Black Fox bowed. "I accept, Hokage-sama."

"Then very well; get your supplies of your estimated time and go to Team 7's location as fast as possible. Do you still remember Kakashi's scent?" Black Fox nodded. "Good, now, go!" but before I said the word now he ran out the door in a black, yellow, red and blue blur.

I sighed and continued with the paperwork. I swear, if only I had known the civilian council's plan for the boy or at least lowered the civilian council's power then maybe he would be the same happy-go-lucky grandson figure seven years ago…

-a hour later with Team 7 and Tazuna-

**Kiba's POV**

The whole incident flashed before my and Sasuke's eyes as I saw the A-rank rogue ninja swung his giant sword towards me and Sasuke.

-Earlier-

We were walking when suddenly Sasuke threw a kunai into a bush. Everyone turned to the bush where the kunai was thrown. Sakura went into the bush and brought out a wounded snow rabbit. She caressed it softly.

"I could've sworn I heard a ninja there…" Sasuke muttered.

**Kakashi's POV**

That was strange. But they are new genin.

Wait; that's a snow rabbit and it isn't winter in these parts yet. That means—

"Hit the deck!" my team and I dropped down to the floor and a half a second later a giant sword whizzed right where Tazuna was and imbedded itself in a tree, a right where the master bridge builder's neck half a second ago…

Suddenly a dark voice spoke. "Well, well, well, the famous Hatake Kakashi and a couple of brats guarding the bridge builder…"

**Normal POV**

Momochi Zabuza appeared from the mist. *you guys all know what he looks like if you don't look for a picture of him in Google* His giant sword flew back into his hand with ease.

Kakashi glared at the man. "Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist, I presume," he said. "Guys, guard the bridge builder." He raised his Konoha headband to reveal a Sharingan eye. "I'll handle him."

Kiba, Sakura and Sasuke ran to the bridge builder. "Tazuna-san, I think step away some more," Sakura suggested and they took a few more steps back.

The battle raged between the two shinobi. But in the end of the showdown Kakashi got trapped in a **Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu**.

Then Kiba and Sasuke charged Zabuza but he swung his sword…

-present time-

**Sasuke's POV**

It's coming too fast and we couldn't stop so fast; we won't be able to dodge!

Suddenly a black with a bit of red and blue blurs came. There were two guys (shorter than me) that looked exactly the same. The first one blocked the A-ranked rogue ninja's sword with his twin swords. One made completely out of sapphire and the other ruby, even the hilt! The other one (I assume it's a clone) stopped us just by holding tightly the collars of our shirts from behind us.

The clone poofed out of existence after letting us go.

Just who is this guy?

**Justin: This is quite short if you ask me.**

**Gaia: I know! It's not even 2K words!**

**PLG: Pfft, try making this one of you two. I'm the author so I call the shots; YA GOT THAT!**

**Justin and Gaia: *grumbles***

**PLG: Anyway, I don't own Naruto!**

**Justin: Review please! And PLG doesn't care about flamers so don't even bother putting them.**

**Gaia: Next time: Who is Black Fox And Old Memories!**

**Justin, Gaia & PLG: SEE YA NEXT TIME ON KONOHA'S BLACK FOX!**


	3. Who is Black Fox and Old Memories

***camera zooms in to an annoyed PLG and a bored Justin who is usually shy***

**Justin: Can you start it now?**

**PLG: That's it! I'm calling your girlfriend to get ya out of here!**

**Justin: **** No! Please don't tell Nicole!**

**PLG: You asked that same question seventy nine times already! I'm getting Nicole! *teleports to where Nicole is***

**Justin: (Please Nicole doesn't have her Pokemon and/or weapons. Especially Shadow Lilly in battle mode…)**

**Nicole: *barges in with her battle outfit and sword* JUSTIN! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A LONG TALK ABOUT ASKING MORE THAN TWENTY-FIVE TIMES WITH ME, MY STRONGEST POKEMON AND SHADOW LILLY, IN BATTLE MODE! *drags Justin out the door while said boyfriend was begging for help from Gaia which said plead is ignored by said girl***

**Gaia: Anyway, it seems PLG went to a restaurant. PLG wanted to say she is very sorry she didn't update this story because her brother is hogging the PC and she can't transfer the stories to the laptop. Though I don't know why she did go to a restaurant when there's a mini-fridge—wait now I remember, we ran out of cup noodles so she probably went to a Chinese restaurant to have some noodles… but let's start the chapter already. ROLL THE FILM!**

**Konoha's Black Fox**

**Chapter 2: Who is Black Fox And Old Memories**

**Kiba's POV**

I can't believe a guy shorter than us just saved us from being sliced in half.

He wore a fox mask that looked similar to ANBU masks but the base of the color was black. He wore a old tattered black jacket with the hood of the jacket covering the rest of his head that the mask didn't cover. The loose black pants he wore were also tattered. His shoes were old standard black toeless shinobi sandals. The twin swords he used were made of two kinds of precious stones; one is made entirely of sapphire and the other was entirely made of ruby.

I looked to Kakashi-sensei who seemed to be relieved to this guy's appearance. I know I should be thankful for the guy saving me and Sasuke but how the hell did this guy who is shorter than me stop that giant blade with just twin swords made of sapphire and ruby!? I noticed there are black stones in the middle of the hilts of the swords. I wonder what it does…

Suddenly the guy started to speak in a dull and dead tone. "I suggest you stand back Uchiha-sama, Inuzuka-san." I was offended that he called Sasuke 'Uchiha-sama', but why does that voice sound vaguely familiar; it's like I met this guy before…

Anyway, we reluctantly went back to Sakura and Tazuna.

The hooded guy jumped back. "Hatake-taichou, this is the fifth time I saved you this year." Kakashi-sensei shrugged.

The two ninja jumped back. The masked man spoke, "Greetings Momochi-san, I presume you don't want to get getting killed today; sorry but that won't happen," he said emotionlessly yet a deadly calm tone that sent shivers down my spine.

Zabuza studied him for a moment then briefly and creepily laughed. "So the Leaf Village is so desperate to save this team that they actually sent you, 'Konoha's Black Fox', to save these worthless little genins and the so-called 'The Great Copy Cat Ninja'!? Ha!"

I saw the looks on my team mates faces; I can't blame them. I heard of famous heartless Konoha's Black Fox, but I never imagined I'd be taller than him! I also still can't believe he saved me and Sasuke from the freaky guy's giant sword!

**Zabuza's POV**

Ha ha ha! I'm going to battle the most powerful ANBU in Konoha!

But what's strange is his voice is quite familiar.

Like someone turned one of my relatives' normal happy voice into a dead and dull tone.

I heard Black Fox is supposed to be a living weapon for Konoha. But I guess we shinobi are living weapons in general.

But there's something wrong with that boy…err… guy; I can't really tell since he's so short. But anyway, it's like someone just took away his soul and replaced his personality with a machine's.

He looked like my nephew in a way.

My happy-go-lucky, energetic, precious, cheerful and favorite nephew but a few years ago he just disappeared off the face of the earth.

The villagers of the Hidden Leaf Village probably killed him or drove him over the edge and committed suicide. And the same village declared him dead.

That village took my favorite nephew from me.

That village made the step-sisters and step-brothers of my nephew keep searching for him and staying away from the compound and became ninja-mercenaries like me, but they weren't supposed to lead that kind of life.

That village prevented my favorite nephew from coming to the compound and being treated like the real wonderful little boy he is.

That village treated him like sh*t (I hope the heiress isn't hearing this thought now or else I'll fail my mission or worse, I'll be a splat of blood on the road) and he still wanted to be Hokage.

Now he will never fulfill his life's dream.

All because of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

I pushed those thoughts away.

Now was not the time to be reminiscing about the past.

Today I can take my anger and a bit of revenge on these Leaf ninjas.

And maybe my nephew can rest in peace…

**Sakura's POV**

The two warriors charged towards each other with incredible speed.

_**CLASH! **_"I'll kill you all, Leaf nins!"

_**CLASH! **_"I'll kill you in the most painful ways known to man, Kakashi-teme!"

_**CLASH!**_ "You failed protect my nephew!" I saw tears gather in his eyes. Is he about to cry?

_**CLASH!**_ "Your ANBU never saved him by a mob unless he was close to death!" His eyes were becoming more watery.

_**CLASH!**_ "MY NEPHEW RECOGNIZED YOU WHEN YOU ALWAYS SAVED HIM AT THE LAST MINUTE!" His voice was full of sorrow and regret.

_**CLASH!**_ "I'LL KILL THE PINK-HAIRED GIRL VERY PAINFULLY TOO!" His voice was also full of anger and venom; I was shivering violently from the killing intent.

_**CLASH!**_ "HE KEPT BEING NICE TO HER BUT SHE KEPT HITING HIM!" I gasped, was his nephew _him_? But it's not possible, is it?

_**CLASH!**_ "BECAUSE OF YOUR VILLAGE HIS SISTERS AND BROTHERS ARE ALMOST NEVER AT THE COMPOUND!" A tear fell from each of his eyes.

_**CLASH!**_ "YOUR VILLAGE PREVENTED HIM BEING WITH HIS _REAL FAMILY_!" A few more tears fell down his face.

_**CLASH!**_ "BECAUSE OF YOUR VILLAGE HE'S DEAD!" His voice full of anger, sorrow and regret; many tears fell down his face.

_**CLASH! **_They skidded across the battlefield. His tears pouring down his face and onto the terrain full force. He charged at incredible speed and he jumped in the air, preparing for a vertical slash. "THIS IS FOR YOU, NARUTO!" He slashed down but Black Fox dodged, the slash made huge cracks and gaps in the ground. Is he talking about the same Naruto back at the Academy?

**Kiba's POV**

The Naruto he's talking about is very similar to our Naruto at the academy.

Is he talking about the very same Naruto when we were seven?

WAIT! What was he talking about Naruto being attacked by mobs?

But I think that explains the blood he has on his face and clothes every time he comes into class.

Sometimes they were dried blood but most of the time it was fresh. I always assumed that he very clumsy.

But now I know the _real_ reason why!

I looked over to Sasuke. His look was mixed with shame, regret and surprise.

But the answer I want to know from Sasuke is why is his face showing of shame and regret and not just surprise?

Then I looked from Sasuke to Kakashi-sensei.

His single exposed eye was showing shame and regret but also a bit of surprise.

I heard Kakashi-sensei was an ANBU before but did he really 'guard' Naruto?

Why did Naruto needed to be guarded?

Why did he and the other ANBU only save him from mobs that attack Naruto at the last minute?

Who really was Naruto Uzumaki?

I want to get answers but for now I can only watch the battle…

**Small Time Skip: A Few Minutes Later**

**Sasuke's POV**

Zabuza and Black Fox fought each other fiercely. The giant sword wielding missing ninja was no longer shedding tears and now fighting out of revenge and anger. He slashed his sword in all different kinds of directions and used some water jutsus but only made his clothes a little more tattered and a few small wounds that healed at an incredibly fast rate and soon the wounds were closed but the blood stayed on his tattered clothes.

The man dressed in tattered clothes was fighting emotionlessly. I didn't hear a hint of sympathy or any kind of emotion for the missing ninja about his nephew from his responses which was only when necessary. His movements were all fast, effective and necessary. For some reason his swords had not even broken yet from the force of metal and precious stones clashing. They had no nicks or scratches in them either. He used a few wind techniques that were either barely visible or invisible and are all powerful. He seems to be testing the legendary swordsman and now taking the battle all out. Every slash he made, every technique, every punch, every kick, they all hit Zabuza.

Zabuza was breathing heavily and had many deep wounds and leaning against one of the trees while Black Fox barely broke a sweat and all his injuries healed.

How did he heal so fast? Was it a bloodline?

Then Black Fox did an unfamiliar hand-sign and I could barely hear 'Shadow Clone Jutsu' and about ten clones of him appeared, I can't tell which one is the real one. Two of the Black Foxes headed to Kakashi-sensei and the Zabuza water clone and the rest went to distract the original Zabuza.

Suddenly one of the two Black Foxes still charging but then suddenly one of them disappeared and the other one kept charging. Then the missing Black Fox appeared from the legendary missing ninja's back, about to strike him when the water clone noticed and hit him but poofed into smoke. The clone realized it was a trick but couldn't strike back the other Black Fox in time then the ANBU chopped the clone's head off, I winced (disgusting if it was the real Zabuza), and the clone turned back to water and Kakashi-sensei was released.

Kakashi-sensei got up and stood above the water again. "Thanks a lot, Black."

The original Black Fox shown no emotion in his response, "You're welcome Hatake-taichou."

"How many times have I told you that you should just call me Kakashi?"

"One million three hundred sixty-one times, Hatake-taichou."

Kakashi-sensei rolled his eyes…I mean eye.

I looked over to Zabuza that he was bleeding and breathing more heavily than before but all the Shadow Clones were dispelled.

I heard the Shadow Clone Jutsu requires so much chakra that jounin actually can only create three or four before tiring out. But this guy just created ten Shadow Clones without breaking a sweat!

I saw Black Fox heading to the tired missing ninja, about to finish him off with his swords when a few senbon flew through the air and embedded themselves in the missing ninja's neck. A Kiri hunter ninja appeared beside the dead legendary swordsman.

"Thanks for helping me, I've been tracking him down for months," the hunter-nin said in a feminine voice.

Kakashi-sensei checked for a pulse in Zabuza's body and confirmed he was dead then he walked back beside Black Fox.

The feminine hunter ninja nodded her thanks and shunshined way, but it seemed rushed and Black Fox thrown both of his swords but before they could hit them, they got away. The swords kept going through the trees until they got imbedded half-way in the twentieth tree. Our eyes (except Kakashi-sensei's) were wide as dinner plates and our (also except Kakashi-sensei) jaws dropped on the floor.

Black Fox muttered something that I couldn't make out and the blades reappeared in his hands in a poof.

I made a mental note ask him to teach me something like that.

Another Shadow Clone poofed into existence and appeared behind our sensei just a moment before our sensei collapsed.

Then the real Black Fox faced Tazuna. "Please lead the way to your home, Tazuna-san." Tazuna hesitantly nodded and lead us to his home while the Shadow Clone dragged Kakashi-sensei.

**Time Skip: An hour later at Tazuna's house**

We met the lady of the house and the daughter of Tazuna, Tsunami and we saw her son, Inari.

Kakashi was dumped onto the couch by Black Fox who signified who was half awake by weakly saying "…ow…" then fell asleep again.

The mysterious shinobi turned to us. "I will be setting traps around the house. If someone knocks on the door then always have a kunai with you before opening it. Verify if it an enemy or an ally. I will be back soon," he ordered then shunshined away.

I still feel like his voice is so familiar.

After a few minutes he came back still wearing his black fox mask. "Zabuza is not dead. I'm going to train you three with Hatake-senpai," he said in a monotone voice.

Then Kakashi-sensei came in on crutches. [Hey Kakashi-sensei, WTF did you get the crutches!?] "Tomorrow, Black Fox, your training is hell so they need all the energy they need."

My teammates and I shivered simultaneously at the phrase "training is hell" and the sentence "Zabuza is not dead".

Our sensei turned to the mysterious ANBU. "Can you cook for us some-what did you call it again-oh yeah, 'bibingka'?" he asked him.

Black Fox nodded mutely and went to the kitchen.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura asked, "What is a 'bibingka'?"

"It means rice cake in a language ***Gaia: *cough*Filipino*cough**** he knows but doesn't know how he knows the recipe or how he knew the language and even he doesn't remember learning it," he answered.

"How does he know it even though he doesn't remember learning it?" Kiba asked and Akamaru barked in agreement.

Kakashi-sensei turned away from us. "Its classified…" he answered in a regretful tone.

Who just is this Black Fox?

**Time Skip: An Hour Later of Talking at the Dinner Table…**

**Normal POV**

Everyone was at the dinner table except Black Fox who were waiting for him to arrive with the food.

Then Black Fox stepped out with three clones of himself with the food then everyone drooled.

The original Black Fox was holding a perfectly roasted pig full of herbs and spices and seasoning that the mere smell of it made everyone think 'I'm going to be the one to eat that first!'.

Clone 1 was holding a huge platter of different kinds of sushi which looked like the number one cook and number one artist created it together it the sushi was stacked like a pyramid.

Clone 2 was holding a huge platter of bibingka *look it up if you don't know how it looks like* with a big bar of butter in case anyone wants butter on their bibingka.

Clone 3 was holding a beautiful cake. It was a chocolate marble cake with white and yellow icing with 4 layers. Each layer had children playing or ninja with their friends on the sides of the cake and on top of the topmost layer were small figurines of the Hokages made of molding chocolate that was so realistic. On the bottommost layer of the cake was Team 7 figurines also made of molding chocolate. Kakashi was right behind the team with an eye smile and ruffling Kiba and Sasuke's hair while the two boys were smiling and Sakura was in the middle of the group smiling and making a cute pose. Team 7 was touched by Black Fox making it like that.

Soon they were all eating (and for some weird reason they still couldn't see Kakashi's face while they were eating) but only one wasn't eating… Black Fox.

The rosette started to ask the unspoken question. "Black Fox-san, why won't you eat? It wouldn't be fair if we just eat the food you made without you eating it yourself."

"Protocol says that ANBU mustn't take off their mask during a mission," he answered simply.

Then suddenly the silver haired man spoke, "It okay, Black Fox, they need to know sometime where their favorite class clown went to."

Everyone was confused. The civilians didn't know what they were talking about and Team 7 always knew their favorite class clown was…

The mysterious ANBU nodded. He pulled his tattered hood down to reveal… spiky golden yellow hair?

Team 7's eyes widened a little.

The short ANBU started to pull down his black fox ANBU mask and the students of Kakashi came closer to see his face.

Then his mask fully came off his face and everyone gasped (except Kakashi).

His face was round and his skin was tanned. He had blue eyes and six whisker marks on his face and a Leaf headband was wrapped around his forehead. His identity is now revealed as…

"NARUTO!?"

But there was something terribly wrong with him and it all shown in the eyes. His eyes were dead that shown no emotion, like he was just a living weapon; no feelings at all.

"I am sorry, but I am not this Naruto who you speak of," he said emotionlessly, "Reports said that Uzumaki Naruto died seven years ago by the hands of rogue ANBU."

Kiba, Sakura, and Sasuke widened at that statement.

**Kiba's POV**

How…?

How is he like this…?

What happened to my buddy?

Why does he so emotionless?

Who could have done this?

What have they done to him?

**Sakura's POV**

Wh-what happened?

As I noticed his normally sparkling and beautiful cerulean eyes full of joy and emotion now replaced with eyes so dead and dull I felt a few tears streaming down my face.

Naruto? As in the Naruto Uzumaki who was the famous class clown, dead last, and so emotional and hot tempered is now this...this heartless monster of an ANBU that used to scare naughty children and many people feared?

I don't get it…It just had to be a dream! It just had to be!

But every other feature besides his eyes is exactly the same…exactly the same…

My mind just won't accept this fact…but my heart sank and knew this, knew that he was the same Naruto who smiled at me every day and asked for dates…

I am still ashamed and always wanted to say sorry and meet him again, but not like this! Not under these circumstances!

What just happened to you, Naruto…?

**Sasuke's POV**

It's my fault…it's my fault…!

Flashbacks of the incident play inside my head like a fast forwarded video tape that just replayed again and again and again.

That face...it just had to be him.

But those eyes…those eyes weren't supposed to be there…ever.

I felt like crying…I felt like screaming and breaking down.

But I somehow managed to just look a bit guilty, ashamed and most of all surprised.

I haven't felt this way since the massacre and I vowed to kill _him_.

But I felt a piece of me die even more inside.

Naruto…as much as I hate to admit it…was like a brother to me…he was my best friend…the first one ever since the massacre to make me smile again.

When he disappeared and was declared dead, I died inside again, and became even more withdrawn and stoic and more focused on power than ever.

I felt angry there wasn't funeral for him and everyone acted like they didn't care or noticed he was gone, almost all of the adults were actually happy!…but I guess I'm a hypocrite…I didn't act like that when he was declared dead…but sometimes I go to his small dingy grave (I swear I'm gonna kill who gave him a grave like that) and put flowers and fix the grave and say a small prayer before leaving.

A small part of me had a sliver of hope…a hope that he was still alive.

I always wanted to meet him again and be actual best friends with him with a friendly rivalry…but never did I imagine that we'll meet again like this…

I'm so sorry, Naruto…

**Normal POV**

Naruto/Black Fox turned to Sakura. "I apologize. Did I upset you, Uchiha-sama, Inuzuka-san, Haruno-san?"

"Y-you mean th-that you don't r-remember us?" Sakura asked, stuttering a bit.

"No, this is the first time I met you all in person," the sun kissed blonde answered emotionlessly then looked at the clock, "I apologize but you have to excuse me because I have patrol around the house."

Everyone watched as he shunshined outside.

A few moments of eerie silence passed through the dining room, the civilians quickly left the room, and then Team 7 was left alone, no one moving a bit in the tense atmosphere of the normally homey room.

"WHAT THE F***, KAKASHI-SENSEI!?" Kiba broke the thick tension in the air by shouting angrily, "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL US HE WAS STILL ALIVE!?"

"How is he even still alive!?" Sakura started to shout too, "And why is he like that!?"

"Why is he the 'heartless monster of the ANBU 'Konoha's Black Fox''!?" even Sasuke started shouting at their sensei, "Why doesn't he remember anything anymore!?"

Kakashi waited for a few minutes for his students to stop shouting before sighing loudly in frustration. "As much as I like to tell you, I'm not allowed since it's an S-rank secret and if I talk about it without the permission of the Hokage."

"WHAT!?" his students yelled even louder, "THE HOKAGE KNEW ABOUT THIS!?"

Kakashi turned his back at his students and started to walk away slowly. "You can ask him all you want when we finish this mission, but for now I can't tell you anything else…I'm sorry…" then he walked out of the room.

As much as Team 7's gennin were angry and frustrated, they turned in for rest.

But now the gennin were burning with more determination than ever to know what happened to their friend and change him back to the boy they all knew and made them smile.

Meanwhile, back in the seemingly empty dining room, if you look closer you'll see five human-like shadows in the background, weeping in sorrow…

**PLG:** ***holding cup noodles* Wow, this was long! *slurps up noodles* And thank you to all my readers of this story I mean, seriously, 1839 views, 5 reviews, 13 favorites and 21 followers! Thank you so very much!**

**Gaia: *jumps slightly* PLG! Please don't do that! *calms down* What happened to Justin, anyways?**

**PLG: *still eating* He didn't get injured severely and his punishment was no kisses for five days. Practically begged on his knees to beat him up instead but a punishment is a punishment.**

**Gaia: Ouch…that's harsh. And wow, this is the longest chapter yet!**

**PLG: Yup! *finishes noodles and throws it in the garbage* I finally got access to the PC since there wasn't any internet on the PC and he wanted to use the laptop that I WAS USING but since he's the **_**favorite**_**, he gets what he wants and my mom didn't even get my opinion so now I'm stuck on a internet-less computer.**

**Gaia: I think you're exaggerating on how he's the favorite.**

**PLG: If you were me then you would keep singing the 'Favorite' song I wrote over and over because of him.**

**Gaia: *sweatdrop* Anyway, see you next time on the next chapter: "Black Fox's Training = Hell"!**

**PLG: Please review, follow, favorite, and flames shall be printed out, burned, and the ashes shall be stomped on and then scattered in the wind! See you peoplz!**


End file.
